Titanium is a Type of Metal?
by D-Wadegurl
Summary: Basically, it's role reversal. Chloe is an incoming freshman, while Beca is a senior at Barden College. Wonder what will happen from there ;)
1. Synopsis

**So I saw the movie Pitch Perfect. It was aca-mazing! I want that movie so bad when it's out on DVD. The times Chloe and Beca had scenes together, all I could think was that those two should really kiss. I know, at the end Beca ends up kissing Jesse, but I don't care. They are perfect for one another and their undeniable chemistry proved this! Like Beca said, she already saw Chloe naked ;)**

**I did not initially enjoy the song Titanium, but after hearing Beca and Chloe sing it, I went loco for it!**

**I'm not a one shot kinda writer. I just need a lengthy story to feel satisfied for some reason. But I'm all for reading one shots, just not writing them. A bit strange, but what's even more bizarre is that I'll start writing a piece of fiction and then I'll get bored and begin constructing a whole new tale! I just have so many ideas bouncing off the walls and I wanna write what I feel like, haha. Sorry, I'm rambling or babbling. Whatever you wanna call it. I'm just too excited to write this story! XD**

* * *

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Synopsis: Chloe is an incoming freshman at Barden College. She was one of the most popular girls at her high school, but strangely enough, she isn't a very confident individual. She's always been the meek girl and wishes to change that during her college experience. Her favorite activities are dancing and singing. And she also loves to play sports, contrary to how she looks. Beca and Aubrey are two seniors at college that are in charge of the Barden Bellas; an all female group of a cappella singers. They're hoping to make a complete flip from last year's performance, which consisted of Aubrey upchucking all over the first row of shocked, then livid spectators. So what do they have to do with Chloe? They want to recruit her!


	2. Chapter 1 - Aca-ward Encounters

**I think this chapter will consist of p.o.v's from 3 different girls. But don't worry, it won't all be p.o.v. That would be bland and the last thing I want to do is bore anyone! It's just... I like to lay out the foundation instead of diving right in. I feel like it's not as rushed and sets a better tempo for the whole story. Maybe it's just me :P**

**Just in case you aren't aware, the characters are out of character - especially Chloe. And the storyline is different since Chloe is the freshman, while Beca is the senior. All credit for the original characters and movie goes to Kay Cannon. Sorry if any of you wanted Chloe in character :(**

**-sigh- ;) Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow :3 Felt like there were numerous times where they potentially could have kissed :)**

* * *

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Chloe's P.o.v -  
_To say I am terrified of heading off to Barden is a tremendous understatement. I...I'm petrified. Not of school, but to meet new people. L-let's just say I'm not the most outgoing or confident. Sure, I was popular in high school, but that still doesn't mean I know who I am or how people will perceive me. I know I shouldn't care if others regard me highly, but I don't wish for anyone to dislike me, if I can help it. Plain and simple; I'm quite a bit self-conscious. And I hate when people are mad at me or there's conflict between us. It's just not a good feeling and I want to keep the peace. I'm not a troublemaker; I'm a peacemaker._

Truthfully, I just haven't found my calling; as cliche as that sounds. Hopefully I find it here at Barden College.

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Beca's P.o.v -  
_I can't believe Aubrey blew chunks in the Lincoln Center at the a cappella nationals! Although this is uncalled for, it was Aca-larious in a sick, twisted kind of way. Okay, but seriously she needs to calm the hell down. She takes a cappella way too seriously. She needs to chill out and have some fun.  
I will say our captain of last year was even more obstinate and harsh than Aubrey, which says a lot. But, now she is way more uptight since "we" control the reigns. I don't see how we're going to recruit anyone after last year's performance. Aca-disasters spread like riff-offs in the_ _courtyard. So...I can't say we'll take back our title after that "glorious" showcase, but hell, we'll do our best!  
_  
BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Aubrey's P.o.v -  
_I could just scream; I'm so aca-raged! I know, it's my fault we lost nationals, but I can't help that I'm a nervous mess up on stage. The captain then, made it even worse for Beca and me. She said we weren't certified to be in charge of the Bellas when they took their leave. Usually something such as that wouldn't bother me, but the words stung and are indefinitely burned into my heart and soul...  
That's not going to prevent me from achieving success though; I'm going to create flyers. We'll distribute them. Beca and I will recruit hot girls who can sing. It's all going to work out, right?! Of course it is! We're leaders this time and we want to win what is rightfully ours in the first place. We've won the national competition twice since I've attended Barden. It would have been a three-peat, if not for me. I'm my biggest critic; it can be useful and it can be a downfall. But we have to beat our arch-rivals; the Treble Makers! The judges typically prefer the classical music renditions. It seems times have changed though, because they thoroughly enjoyed the newer songs done by the Trebles...But I'm still going to stick with what I believe will be most beneficial for the Bellas. Now if only there was a way to get girls to sign up...  
_  
BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

(It's the first day of the new semester at Barden College. The activities fair is ready for new faces to join and every club is looking for that special something...)

"Whoa, Aubrey look at the ginger! She must be an incoming freshie!" Beca exclaimed in an excited manner, which wasn't her in any way.

"Yes? Way to state the obvious. What's your point, Beca?"

"Well Aubrey...Don't you think she might have potential? Let's give her a flier and see if she's interested in a cappella. She looks like a good fit for the team, right? She's pretty cute and could definitely turn some heads."

Beca had a twinkle in her eyes that Aubrey had never seen before and it actually scared her for some unknown reason.

"Sure, she's cute, but can she sing?" Aubrey questioned while furrowing her brow.

Beca nodded. "Well, this is the activities fair, so why don't we go and ask her to sing for us? She's a freshie, so she's probably dying to find her place at Barden. Plus, after your upchuck at nationals, hardly anyone wants to try out 'cause they think we're going to choke again. Or upchuck on them, for that matter," Beca quipped.

Aubrey scoffs and says, "You're kidding me? We are not going to choke again! Don't even joke about me getting sick, it's not the least bit funny! But It's fine; we're fine! We're going to win nationals, okay? You can't have doubts Beca; it's a bad look. We'll find the right girls and it'll be aca-epic! We're leaders and we have to win. It's our senior year!"

"Calm down Bree, you were talking so quickly that I could barely comprehend what you said." Aubrey gets worked up over trivial matters. She also always has to be in control, 'cause that's what's comfortable for her. "No need to fret over something that we can solve. Sorry about the joke, I couldn't help myself."

"Don't tell me to calm down because I can't. I know I overreact to almost everything, but I can't help who I am." Aubrey shook her head, but reluctantly agreed with Beca's last statement. "Fine Beca, but I'm blaming you if we can't find anyone to audition."  
Aubrey said it with a harsh tone. Not only because she has that type of personality, but also because a cappella is Aubrey's whole world.

Beca knew Aubrey couldn't help being who she is and she wouldn't have it any other way. But she would love it if Aubrey could loosen up a little; just a little._  
_  
"Okay, I'm sorry for telling you to calm down and I love who you are. I will take blame if no one ends up auditioning, alright." Beca assured her with a smirk.

"It's okay Becs, you don't have to say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just psycho and always need to have things go my way. I'm a control freak who never listens to anyone else's input. If it's anyone's fault for not having any auditions, it's mine. I'm always hard on myself, so I transfer those critiques onto other individuals. It's a habit. I swear I have the best of intentions...

Beca smiled at Aubrey's little confession. She knew Aubrey was a perfectionist and only wanted to get everything just right._  
_  
"You're not psycho, you just have to loosen up at times and would it kill you to have some fun? Beca teased her. And maybe you could try listening to other people's opinions. Different ideas can lead to a kick-ass outcome!"

Aubrey gave Beca a knowing look that said she consented. "You're right, but change is hard, especially for someone like me. I'll do my best, but you're mean!" She stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. "I know how to have fun; I just don't show it that often."

Beca scoffed and replied, "If you mean never, then yes, you're correct."

"Aca-harsh... And you said I was cruel," Aubrey joked.

Beca laughed lightly. "Trust me, you are...sometimes. But you can also be nice, caring, funny, and so much more. I think you should consider showing that side, and then people might actually want to be on the team."

Aubrey audibly sighed. "Fine, I'll attempt to be more aca-pproachable. Oh, by the way, you should probably go recruit your freshman before she signs up for Judaism or something else useless, like pottery."

"Right, 'cause she looks like she would do both of those." Beca chuckled at Aubrey's outlandish accusations. "Well, I'm off to obtain the freshie," Beca added with a wink. "Watch me reel her in like a pro."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at Beca's playful antics. "I've got to see this play out. I'll be watching a master at work," Aubrey sarcastically mocked.

"You're so nice Bree. Be back in a flash," Beca shot back with a Cheshire cat grin.

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

The ginger Beca was searching for was sitting beneath a tree. Nothing odd about that. But what was odd, was that she was alone, not trying to converse with anybody. And then she heard it...

The voice of an angel.  
_  
"Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you."_

She was singing Sunday Morning by Maroon 5._ They're my guilty pleasure. I know, I don't look like much of a pop person, but they're pretty enjoyable to listen to._ I decide to go out on a limb and sing the chorus. She has to join the Bellas. So I start harmonizing with the ginger.

_"That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave."  
_  
Their voices blended together splendidly and Beca couldn't be more proud of the talent she discovered in the redhead. After that verse though, the other female abruptly stopped singing...  
_  
"To say the freshie was startled and embarrassed by me singing along with her was an understatement. She looked absolutely terrified. She also must be pretty nervous and timid since she turned a deep shade of pink. As much as I'd hate to admit; damn it, she was too cute. Whoa, what am I thinking? I came here to recruit her, not to serenade her."  
_  
The redhead seemed to still be frozen in fear or shocked or apprehensive. _Actually, maybe all three._ Beca decided to cut the tension.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell and I just wanted to say, you have a killer voice. I'm in a group called the Bellas. We're an all female group of a cappella singers and we're looking for brand new members. Wanna join the Barden Bellas?" Beca asked a little too enthusiastically. But hey, she couldn't contain her joy.

There was still no response coming from the other girl. It was a bit unnerving even though Beca had become much more confident over the years. Now the situation had turned extremely awkward and neither girl knew what to do to solve the issue. The other girl just stared down into her lap, careful to miss Beca's gaze and to avoid eye contact.

"Look, I'm sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean t-"  
But Beca didn't get to finish what she was saying because the ginger packed her things and ran off faster than the Bellas had after last year's performance. Which was pretty damn fast.

Beca spotted something_. "What's this? A journal of some sort? I better return this to her_," Beca internally stated. She looked inside and saw that the name of this mystery girl is Chloe. "_What a pretty name. Either way, I have to return her journal. But why did she run away from me?" _She didn't know.

All Beca knew was that it was one of most awkward encounters she'd ever come across. And yet, she still wanted to get to know this Chloe for some reason.


	3. Chapter 2- Misery Loves Chloe's Company?

**Do you want the p.o.v to stick with one person or does everyone like the variation? I'm not certain on which way would benefit the remainder of the fic. What do you guys think?**

**So I'm not so sure what to name this chapter, but I obviously figured something out since you're reading chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Beca's P.o.v -  
_I finally discover where Chloe scurried of to; it was actually one of the scarce hidden areas around the school. It's funny; I go there when I need "Beca time." It's near the courtyard where the riff-offs commence, but it's secluded. The good thing about this spot is that hardly anyone knows about its existence. It makes it special, since there isn't an aca-overload of people coming here. Aubrey really has rubbed off on me. Before I met her, you wouldn't catch me saying anything a cappella related or being freakin' girly. It was all about me and my music; making mixes and mix tapes. I love both now. Anyways, I better be careful not to scare Chloe with my presence. Although, seeing her have a mini heart attack would be pretty adorable.  
_  
BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

"Hey there," I discreetly murmured, trying not to startle her with my newfound presence.

"Eeeep! Who is it? Please, umm..Don't hurt me! I...I didn't know this was your hideout. I'll leave now..."

"Ahahaha, you're too precious! I'm not gonna hurt you and you don't have to leave. I advise you to stay. It's such a nice little hideout." Beca was laughing so carelessly at Chloe. It was as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Umm, don't laugh at me. Who knows who could have snuck up and kidnapped me...you, you scared me half to death." She was seriously flushing, because even when she gets frightened, her cheeks flush.

"I don't usually comment about anyone's appearance, but I can't resist. Your eyes; they're amazingly blue. Your eyes pierce right through my soul. I don't care how cheesy it sounds. I love them. And you're a ginger, which isn't common. Uniqueness is always a positive and trust me, I'm not a glitter, rainbows, puppies type of chick. I'm not even this talkative, ever!"

If Chloe wasn't blushing before, it was now more predominant than ever. _Beca's ramble was kind of cute though._ _Oh no, why would I say that? That's just weird. At least I didn't say that out loud...  
_  
"Wow well, that's uh, very nice of you to, um, say. Even though I hardly know you." Chloe started to fidget while twiddling her thumbs, but not out of boredom, out of nervousness.

Beca nodded in response and saw how uncomfortable Chloe was becoming. Her cheeks were painted a deep shade of pink that Beca found absolutely adorable. _I think I'll tease her a bit more. I love girls who are shyer than me.  
_  
"Sure, anytime babe." Beca flirtatiously winked and smirked at Chloe. _I wonder what she'll do now?_Beca thought, laughing at her own playful behavior.

"I, you. Don't say that, please. It's embarrassing and winking is bad, so bad. Why would you wink at me?" She squeaked out.

All Beca could do was smugly grin at Chloe. "God, you're cute. Winking is bad? I mean, who says that? Seriously, I winked at you because I wanted to get a reaction out of you. It obviously worked. Look, no need to be embarrassed either. Do you flirt with anyone? It sure doesn't seem like it, but its okay, I'm all you need."  
_Maybe I took joking around with her a little too far. I'm gonna give the poor girl a heart attack. She still needs to join the Bellas! I completely forgot! Curse those blue eyes, that fiery red hair and her baby face...  
_  
"Wha...? Me, cute? Oh, umm, sorry. I just don't see what good could come from winking. You're purposely trying to provoke me and do I look like the type of girl who flirts with anyone and everyone? I think not. And really, that's just embarrassing, don't say stuff like I'm all you need," Chloe said while heat rose to her cheeks again and a pout formed on her lips.

Beca was amused by the ginger. "Actually, you're extremely cute and I adore teasing girls who get flustered easily, it's a fun job," Beca joked. "You're right though, you seem more like the girl next door, except more reserved and a lot cuter. I'm sorry about the all you need part, I just couldn't resist making your cheeks obtain that pink tinge. Plus, I haven't heard you talk this much until now! Babbling suits your personality, I'd like to hear it more often." _Oh, and that pout made you even more endearing_, Beca decided as an afterthought.

Chloe threw up her hands in defeat. "I'm going to leave now, please don't follow me," she simply stated.

Beca didn't desire to drive the shy girl away; she just couldn't help her teasing nature. "Awww, Chloe I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can we at least be friends?" Beca questioned with a pout of her own.

Chloe looked hesitant, but still responded. "Um... You didn't hurt my feelings. W-wait, how do you know my name?!"

"Well I'm glad I didn't hurt your feelings. Right...your name. Well, you left your journal or diary. Whatever it is, when you dashed off. I just peeked inside to see what your name is, I swear!"

Chloe's face now wore a scowl. "Give me back my journal! You didn't have permission to see inside. I don't care if my journal held the whereabouts to all the freakin' wonders of the world! It's my private journal!"

Beca tried not to laugh at the situation, but a furious Chloe was just too damn funny. "Hahaha! I apologize for finding your little outburst entertaining and is it bad that I don't think I could probably ever be mad at you?"

"Can I just have my journal back? I don't understand why that was so funny...but whatever. Since you could never get angry at me, may I, um leave?"

Beca unzipped her backpack and pulled out a Cerulean blue journal and handed it to Chloe. "Here, I'm sorry for looking into your journal, so can we call a truce? I do have one more question to ask you before you go."

"Oh, uhh, thanks," Chloe sheepishly replied and sighed. "I'm not one to carry on a fight, so I guess we can call a truce."

"No prob and I am happy to hear we can call a truce. You never answered my question; is there any way we could be friends?" Beca inquired with a sly smile.

"Okay, f-fine. We can be friends, alright?" _She wants to get a rise out me, doesn't she?  
_  
"Good. I think we'll be fast friends." Beca walked towards Chloe and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She felt her tense up.

"Whoa, I said friends, Beca. It's not necessary for you to do that." Chloe was beyond nervous at this point.

"But that's what friends do. They help one another. There was some hair in your face, so I just moved it behind your ear, okay?"

"Uhh, sure. Let's go with that." She played it off as if she didn't care, but she just wanted to move on from this conversation.

"Yes, let's. Anyways, would you possibly consider joining the Barden Bellas? I know I asked you before, but you ran away. So will you?" Beca wanted her on the team so badly, she didn't know why exactly, but she did.

"Uhhh." Chloe bit her lip. "I can't help you. I have a major case of stage fright and I hate being the center of attention... I'm really really sorry; I have to get to my class. Bye Beca."

Beca gave Chloe a heartwarming smile that was out of character for her. "You see, we have more in common than you think, 'cause I was the same way. I used to be terrified of having people watch me. I'm pretty comfortable and I have the Bellas to thank for it. I think it could seriously benefit you to attend auditions. I'll even let you sing whatever song you wish to, even if Aubrey chews me out for it!"

Chloe smiled for the first time since they had started talking. "Okay, I'll give you an answer soon. Talk to you later." She gave a little wave.

"Bye Chloe. Make good choices, like saying yes to a cappella, ya know." She winked while saying this.

_What's with her and winking? _Either way, she felt a blush coming on. "I get the point. Don't pester me or I won't try out," Chloe playfully threatened.

"Okay, Miss I-can-take-a-joke-all-of-a-sudden," Beca teased back. "Get to class before you're late freshie."

"Cya." She stuck her tongue out at Beca as they parted ways.

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Chloe's P.o.v -  
_So maybe Beca isn't so bad after all. I guess my nerves got the best of me when she first approached me. She was so flirting with me, though. I didn't have a clue how to respond to her and I must have blushed nearly a trillion times. Well, I hope my classes are nice enough and I get a sweet roommate. _

I had barely left the "secret hideout." I turned the corner, only to collide with a pretty and tall blonde. And boy, did she look mad.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me," I pleaded. The last thing I wanted was to tick anyone off on my first day.

"You better be sorry. Watch where you're going from now on. Got it?" The blonde spat out venomously.

I gulped and tried to swallow a lump forming in my throat. "Uh, umm...o-okay." _I felt like I was two feet tall at this point. _

The blonde then proceeded to glare at me with a smirk attached. "You're the ginger Beca was raving about. She won't shut up about you. At least she got the cute part right.."

_Great... I'm blushing again, aren't I? I wish I didn't get embarrassed so easily!  
_  
"Uhhh, thanks I guess?" I drew a blank on how to respond to her. _Why was everyone calling me cute anyways? _

"Oh, your toner is showing. You're blushing like crazy too," she stated.

"What is a toner? And I know, blushing is like a habit for me, unfortunately."

"Aca-scuse me? You don't know what a toner is? It's a musical boner. You like Beca, don't you?"

"What?! Like a, a girl? No, no...I just met her today and she wants me to join the Bellas."

She scoffed. "Sure, you don't like her, let's go with that for now, and you can't join the Bellas without aca-ditioning, just so you know."

"I really, um, don't like her in more than a friendly way, seriously. I know, I still haven't decided if I'm going to ultimately join..." I nervously spouted.

"Fine, you don't like her, supposedly. You don't just join the Bellas. It's a privilege and honor if we want you. Remember that!"

"Right, since I'm completely terrified of you, I don't think I'll forget that, ever. Out of complete politeness, what's your name?"

"Yes, little freshmen should be scared of me. I am Aubrey Posen. I'm a senior at Barden College and a cappella is my life."

"Nice to meet you, Aubrey. I'm Chloe Beale and obviously I'm a freshman."

"You pretty much don't have a choice in being a Bella. I hope you know that, Chloe."

"Why's that?" I nervously questioned.

She gave a stern look in my direction before answering, which was kind of unnerving. _I mean, I was already nervous enough.  
_  
"No one turns down a spot on the Bellas, if they happen to make it. I repeat, no one. Oh, and by the way, I arranged for you to stay in the same dorm room with Beca and me. That way you can get real comfortable with your superiors. Anyhow, see you after classes," Aubrey added a bit too sweetly as she stalked off with confidence and a know-it-all grin.

_Super, what am I going to do now?_


	4. Chapter 3 - Treblemaker or Troublemaker?

**Yaaay, I actually succeeded in getting past chapter two in one of my stories! I procrastinate all day, every day haha. And when I get bored of a story or lose inspiration, it's pretty much impossible for me to continue writing. I guess you could say I'm having writers block; pertaining to the other two pieces of fiction. But I'll eventually get back on track and continue the other two stories.**

**Right now, I happen to have a soft spot for Chloe, Beca, and even Aubrey. Chloe and Beca undeniably had a spark, but I feel like there's something between Chloe and Aubrey too. They're best friends foremost, but I can see Aubrey falling for someone like Chloe. They balance each other out, and so do Chloe and Beca. As they say, opposites attract!**

* * *

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

(Later that same day after Chloe finished her classes.)

"Hey! Your names Chloe, right? I'm Jesse and I'm a freshman here."

I was surprised to hear my name be called by someone I had never met, but I decided to politely answer his musing.

"Y-yeah. How do you know my name already?"

"You kind of made a scene in class today."

I stared at him in total shock and fear.

"Oh, don't worry. Not in a bad way. You were really cute. Well, I thought you were. I think most of the people in the class do."

He shot me a goofy grin that probably intended to make me feel more relaxed and at ease. It worked, somewhat. _My classmates probably feel more sympathy than anything.  
_  
"Oh. Um. Thanks? That wasn't my intention. I guess everyone has their own perceptions of one another. So, uhh...do you need anything from m-me?"

He looked nervous too, which could be good or bad. _It's good because that's similar to me. It's bad because two nervous individuals won't speak up, typically._

"I was just wondering if you would like to hang out sometime or study together. I don't know anyone here yet and you seem like a very sweet girl. I'd like to get to know you. I know it's sudden and out of nowhere, but what do you think?" He rambled out rather quickly.

He seems nice enough. _I wonder what his definition of "study" or "hangout" is._ Other guys have said something similar and they're intentions weren't what they said. _I'm not against having a boyfriend. I just wouldn't date someone I hardly know.  
_  
"Wow, umm... Sure. I guess we could hang sometime. That would be, well..Nice."

He looked so stoked. Like a puppy overjoyed by a new toy. It was pretty funny and endearing.

"Alright! Oh, and I'm in an a cappella group called the Treblemakers! You should come hear us sing. I just barely got issued into the group. They won nationals last year, especially after that one Bella had a huge mishap. There was no way they could three-peat after that catastrophe.".

There was something in his voice or tone that irked me. He sounded a bit too cocky and much too ready to bash the Bellas. _Was this the same group Beca wanted me to join?_ They were most likely rival groups and I assume they don't like each other one bit. _I'm not one for rivalries or conflicts. I'm sorta, kinda, a modern hippie. Just with better style and I don't smoke weed or get high.  
_  
"Maybe you shouldn't talk about them that way and okay, I might come hear you sing one day." I replied apprehensively.

"You're not a bella, so why do you care?" He shot back defensively.

"Oh, umm... I... It's just. It's just; I don't think you should be making comments about them. Please, uh...don't get mad at m-me." I stuttered out nervously.

He looked at me closely and saw the nerves and fears on my features. "Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bite your head off Chloe. I don't know what happened or got into me. Could we pretend that I never ever said it to you?"

"Sure Jesse, it's fine. Could we just not fight? If there's one thing I hate, it's fighting and conflict."

"Yeah Chloe, I'd like that, very much. I'll try not to start anymore fights."

I smiled at him. _I think he really is a genuinely good guy._

"It was nice meeting you Jesse. I have to go find my dorm room, but I guess I'll see you in A.P. American Literature tomorrow?"

He gave me a hundred watt grin and nodded. "Definitely! Have a great rest of your day. See you soon!" He responded eagerly to me saying I would see him tomorrow.

He seems kind and sweet. _But why did he snap at me so suddenly?_ It's as if something or someone triggered his anger immediately and nothing could stop him from saying what he wanted_. Honestly, it was deathly scary for me and I get spooked fairly easily. I hope that doesn't become a habit. It's too terrifying to fathom. _

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

I'm walking towards my room that I'll be sharing with Aubrey and Beca..._now how would I avoid joining the Bellas? Uh oh. I see one angry Bella coming this way and a Beca following suit. At least she doesn't look she's gonna snap at me.  
_  
"Chloe! We saw you talking to that guy! Why were you talking to him?!" Aubrey shouted, her volume increasing every sentence.

"Could y-you um, maybe not yell at me? It's really intimidating and it, ya know, scares me. He's in one of my classes and wanted to study sometime." _I didn't see what the problem was. It's not like I'm going to go on a date with him.  
_  
"You're not a Bella yet, but you will be soon, so you can't socialize with Treblemakers, date them, kiss them, have a toner for them, or anything after that!" Aubrey was going ballistic at this point.

"Bree, take it easy on the freshie. I don't think she knew any better," Beca said sympathetically as she gave me a small smile.

"Don't tell me what to do Beca. If I don't handle the situation now, something will happen between her and "him."

"She said he's in one of her classes. She didn't play that out Aubrey. Cut her some slack."

"Whatever Beca. Just let me say what I need to," Aubrey pushed on to Beca.

Beca only nodded in response, deciding that she wasn't going to win this battle.

I seriously did not know what to do. I just wanted to relax in my dorm room. _It was an insane day. Meeting some of the Bellas and meeting Jesse; it was an interesting day._

"Chloe!"

"W-what Aubrey?" I was nervous for about the umpteenth time.

"You can talk to this Jesse during class, since you probably don't have a choice. But by no means do you go out to "study" with him. Do you understand me? He is a troublemaker and this could evolve into an aca-tastrophe." Aubrey glared menacingly at me to get her point across.

"Uhhh, okay, sure. I wasn't planning on hanging out with him anyways..."

"Good, because even if you were, I'd make sure you wouldn't get to."

I gulped. "Uh...right. That s-sounds like a, well, threat."

"That's right. It is. I always follow through with my treats though, so don't think I won't," Aubrey imposed upon me.

"I. I'll umm, keep that in mind," I managed out in a quiet whisper."

"I'm sure you will. You don't want to witness my wrath."

Beca interjected. "You really don't freshie. She's pretty damn scary and almost nothing scares me."

"Okay...can I put my belongings in my dorm room?" I questioned, hoping that Aubrey wouldn't bite my head off for some unbeknownst reason.

"Oh, Beca I didn't tell you that Chloe here is staying in our room. I arranged it so she could get more comfortable with both of us and you seemed to take a liking to her."

"Aubrey, there are only two beds. Where is she going to sleep?"

"Well, she can share with one of us, preferably you."

They both turned to look at me and I was blushing furiously.

"Have you not had to share a bed with anyone before?" Beca questioned, while smirking at my embarrassment.

"Uh, I. Not really."

"Well get used to it because I forbid you to sleep on the floor. Who knows how dirty it is down there."

"Okay," I simply replied, not wanting to tick her off anymore.

"Well, the rooms right here. Go ahead and put your stuff down and get situated," Beca gestured sweetly.

"Thanks Beca." I smiled at her gratefully.

_There was no way I was going to be sharing a bed with Aubrey. She might kill me in my sleep. I'd rather not die in my sleep.  
_  
"Chloe, remember what I told you." Aubrey huffed before continuing. "Do not hang out with that Treblemaker. He's a troublemaker and I can see him causing problems."

"Alright Aubrey, I think she gets it. You just threatened her and told her twice in the last twenty minutes."

"She better get it. You understand, right Chloe?"

"Yes. I won't hang out with him."

_I knew after I said that, that I needed to try to create some space between Jesse and I. I just didn't know how hard it was going to be to not talk to him._


	5. Chapter 4 - Lady Jamming Frightens me

**So, somehow I seem to be updating weekly for the past few chapters, which is a major accomplishment for me. I never updated that quick for past stories! I just hope people are still reading Beca/Chloe fics and are actually enjoying my take on the two of them.**

**I have a surprise for everyone this chapter. I think you will all appreciate it. Most people incorporated it sooner, but I decided to wait. Hopefully it pays off and benefits the whole plot/story.**

* * *

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

(One week later)

Chloe's P.o.v -  
_It's been a single week. Week one of college was even scarier than I even imagined, which I didn't think possible. Beca and Aubrey are smothering me. Aubrey is "protecting" me from Jesse. Beca is thankfully protecting me from some of Aubrey's "witchcraft." Beca is really sarcastic and uses tons of dry humor, but it's endearing and fits her "bad girl" persona. She tries to act like a tough chick with no emotions or weaknesses. She's a softie deep down. I just have this gut feeling. Beca does tease me, but it's playful and it's just her nature. I like her very much though, but Aubrey thinks I have a lady toner for her. I...I really don't...  
_  
_Aubrey is a character. Someone I do not want to anger, ever. She's scary, intimidating, and makes me feel like a kid trying to argue with their parents. The child never wins. Even if they're right, they are always wrong. Hypothetically speaking, Aubrey is the parent and I'm the kid. She's bossy, demanding, uptight, and her expectations are higher than the High Notes entire team. I really do think her intentions are the very best. Aubrey always tends to be stressed and she takes out her emotional strain on anyone around her. Beca attempts to tell her to chill out, but it seems to aggravate her more._

_I did end up joining The Barden Bellas. I didn't have much of a choice with Aubrey threatening to destroy every fiber of my being. Me being absolutely terrified of Aubrey, I obliged, happy that Beca was there with me too. I probably should have mentioned that I have a horrible case of stage fright..._

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Avoiding Jesse was a lot harder than I anticipated. Seeing as he's in my English class, we have to analyze stories all the time. I've come up with various excuses of why I can't hang out with him. The reasons are quickly dwindling, so I'm not sure how to keep my promise to Aubrey.

"Chloe, what do you surmise is the central theme for Heart of Darkness? Chloe? Miss Beale!"  
_  
Someone is calling my name... I wonder why? Oh my gosh, I'm still in class and I decided to daydream now, ugh. _

"Oh..umm, I'm really sorry Mrs. Fields. I guess I'm a bit distracted today. I apologize," while fervently flushing.

"It's alright Ms. Beale; you're a great student, just stop daydreaming while in class. Anyways, do you know the answer?" My teacher asked in a polite way. _Even she probably feels bad for me. Most people do._

"Uhhh...well there are numerous themes presented b-by Joseph Conrad. The central themes would have to be good versus evil, race, identity, power, time, exploration and especially fear." I was beyond nervous as I spoke my ideas. I looked at my classmates' faces and they were all sweetly smiling back at me. _One girl and guy even winked at me._

"Well done, I see you've been studying and reading the book. Good job." My teacher smiled at me too. "That's it for class today. Finish chapter 10 and figure out why fear is so prevalent."

Before I left the class, just about everyone wanted to be my best friend or take me out on a date. _I'm still not sure why. They said something about my shyness being cute. Oh well._

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

I left as swiftly as I could, but Jesse still managed to get to me.

"Hey Chloe! Can we talk?"

"I'm in a hurry Jesse, maybe some other time."

"That's what you always say. Are you avoiding me? What did I do to you?" He sounded kind of mad, yet he doesn't really look like the type to get angry very often. _But I suppose anyone would get mad if someone avoided them for a week straight.  
_  
"Um...no I'm not avoiding you. I'm just really busy and y-you didn't do anything wrong." _That sounded highly believable...NOT. _

"Then why do you keep coming up with excuses to not hang out with me?"

"Jesse, I'm a Bella. Aubrey forbids it." _I couldn't keep lying to him, so I told him the truth finally.  
_  
"Haha, that's it? Chloe, that's ridiculous. Don't let Aubrey dictate how your life goes. I know you're really shy and all, but if you wanna hang out, by all means, don't let her stop you."

"She'll kick me off if she finds out I've been hanging out with you. I really don't wanna be kicked off the team."

"Bumper is our captain, but I do not care if he says I'm not allowed to do this or that. If I wanna hang out with you, I'm going to do it. Rules are just rules. You can't always follow the rules, it's no fun."

_He doesn't get it. Aubrey will literally kill me and we share a room, so there's no escaping her!_

"Please Jesse, I can't disobey her. I'll see you in class."

"Okay Chloe. If you ever want to go out on a limb, I'll be here."

He walked away sulking. _I felt so bad, because I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. But Aubrey is downright scary and I fully admit I'm terrified of her._

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

I decide to take a shower. After I embarrassed myself in front of class and the fiasco with Jesse, I just wanted to relax. I turn on the shower and move the knob to hot. The space around me starts to steam and it's calming enough for me to begin singing_. I have always had a soft spot for Boys Like Girls._

"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,  
I think of you and everything's okay.  
I'm finally now believing.  
That maybe it's true,  
that I can't live without you..."

"Oh YES! You're finally singing again. I was also wondering who would be showering so late."

"Beca, get out. I'm naked, and so are you!"  
She smirks at me and I can tell her eyes are lingering on me, which makes me even more self-conscious.

"Well, people do tend to be naked when they shower, Chloe."

_This day just keeps getting worse!  
_  
"R-right," I was redder than the suns core.

"Aww, don't stop singing just 'cause I'm here. You have a killer voice."

"Don't compliment me, you're gonna make me blush."

"All the reason I should stay then." She joked.

_Beca does have a killer body. Oh my... What am I thinking? That's so not appropriate, but it's so true. Ahh! Stop it Chloe!  
_  
"My eyes are up here."

"Oh, um, I'm-"

"No need to say sorry. We've both got great bodies."

_How long had I been staring at her? Too long. _

"T-true. Could you, uh, cover you're junk?"

"Sure, if you'll do me a favor. Sing with me. I bet you didn't know that's my lady jam"

"You're what?" I was so perplexed at this point.

"My lady jam. You probably don't wanna know. I don't look like the boy band type. And I'm usually not, but this song is amazing. So are you going to sing with me? I'm not leaving until you agree."

_Beca wants to sing with me in the shower while we're naked?! I don't understand. Why now of all times?_

"Fine...you're so mean though." I said with an aggravated pout.

"You're so cute though; especially when you're pouting."  
_  
This teasing is going too far. We're naked and still she insists on flirting. It's so uncomfortable to me even if I do like her. Ugh, in a purely platonic way..._

"S-stop teasing me already. I'm not going to sing with you if you keep making fun of me."

"I think I'm the one calling the shots, not you. I said I'd leave if you sing with me. The longer you postpone it, the longer I'm in the shower with you."

"Since I'm getting quite flustered I'll sing with you, but don't do anything crazy Becs. I don't wanna have to retaliate in any way..."

_Oh my gawd, did I just use a pet name? This keeps getting better and better...  
_  
"First of all, you couldn't hurt me. You're as vicious as a newborn puppy that's sleeping. Second, did you just call me Becs? I could've sworn pet names were used for people who are in a relationship." She said with a sly grin.

"Wow..." I barely replied with a fully flushed face. "You know me better than I do and I umm, honestly don't have any idea why I used a pet name. Sorry Beca."

"No need to apologize. I think it's pretty cute. But seriously, we've been standing here for awhile now."

"Oh, right," I said while being totally humiliated.

"I'll start okay?" Beca stated more than she questioned.

"I remember what you wore on the first day."

_Then I sang the second line._

"You came into my life and I thought  
hey, you know, this could be something."

"'Cause everything you do and words you say,  
you know that it all takes my breath away.  
And now I'm left with nothing."  
_  
We both sang the chorus and I actually got comfortable because I completely forgot we were naked.  
_  
"So maybe it's true,  
that I can't live without you  
and maybe two is better than 's so much time  
to figure out the rest of my life,  
and you've already got me coming undone.  
And I'm thinking two is better than one."

"See, that wasn't so bad."

_Beca's right. It was amazing and I want to sing with her again. Just not under these circumstances._

"Y-yeah. It was really nice. Maybe we should sing together again? Just not in the shower."

"Oh, yes. It should definitely be in the shower next time too," she suggested while adding a flirtatious wink.

"Oh my gosh, you're embarrassing me! Quit it, I don't enjoy my face being red."

"But I like shy girls like you."

"You don't act like this when anyone else is around! Why are you being like this?"

"I'm just having fun. Maybe you and Aubrey have more in common than I thought. You both don't know how to have a good time."

"I soo totally do know how to have a good time. Um, I'm just nervous and shy at first."

"At first? You're still acting all shy around me. Not that it's not adorable, but you always seem on edge."

"Whatever Beca, could you please leave. You promised." _I sound like a little kid. She probably thinks I'm a loser now, not that I was cool before..._

"Aww, you sound like a kid. "But you promised." I know you don't want to hear this again, but you're too cute."

"Grrr, I guess there's no point to argue with you. You do what you feel like...all the time," I point out.

"You're finally catching on I see. Good. See you later roomie! And two really is better than one."

_I'm blushing again, aren't I? Some things never change. Lady jamming does frighten me, most definitely in the shower..._

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

* * *

**There's chapter 4! I hope it was okay and I'm making another story. So far I only have the first very short angsty chapter, but the next one will be longer. Feel free to critique my writing, I'm game for that. Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry to momo0424. I said I'd update by last Sunday and now it's a week later.**

**Sorry if the shower scene wasn't as great as anyone wanted. I'll try to update in a week at the latest :D**


	6. Chapter 5 - Whipped by the Cute Baller

**I wanna tell everyone that this story isn't going to include any love making scenes. I'm not sure how to write them, and honestly I'm just not comfortable writing them either. So, I hope anyone isn't expecting it to happen, since I'd rather keep it PG-13 anyways. Sorry if you want the smut :/It's not that I'm against reading it. I just don't want to write it. I'm weird like that. Question: Is it weird that I like to read stories that contain no vulgar sex scenes and just have those cute little moments? I saw some posts on Tumblr that said if your Bechloe story doesn't contain smut, what's the point of writing it?! I'm all panicky cuz that's me! 0_0**

**Very important question for Glee fans out there: I'm possibly considering writing a Karley fic. Aka: Kitty and Marley from Glee. IS THIS A WRETCHED IDEA? Yes, no, maybe I didn't meet you and this is crazy? I've literally read all the stories about them on Fanfiction. I don't know why I'm obsessed with those two, but I am...and it's not good because I CAN'T STOP SHIPPING THEM. Like what the hell? I don't even watch Glee, almost ever. I even used to bash it. Now I can't since I'm totally into Faberry and Karley. I will admit that the guy Rachel likes and Jake are pretty darn cute. So they did improve in their choices of handsome young men :) some people are just meant to be together though!**

**And the last thing I want to say is that I'm not into cursing too much in my stories. As you readers can tell, I don't use offensive language often, if ever. I think there are alternate ways to express emotions without dropping an F bomb or calling someone a beezy. I'm not saying its taboo or anything, it's just not me. And I'm not saying I dislike writers who use profanity. I curse in real life, but I've seriously been trying to stop altogether, and it is not easy by any means. But hey, a girl can try, right?:D I WANT TO SAY SORRY TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS FOR NOT UPDATING. SINCERE APOLOGY EVERYBODY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Thanks for listening to my pointless rambling!**

**Oh, thank you for all the favorites and followers. Big shout out to all my reviewers. It means a lot to me when I get a review. It honestly makes my day; I'm not kidding! So thank you all for the support and love. I love you guys and sorry for not updating until now. I'm also sorry for taking up your time, when you could be reading my actual story. I'm talking all your heads off and I don't wanna kill anyone of boredom, so here it is! Longest chapter so far!;)**

* * *

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Beca's P.o.v -  
_The Bellas decided to have a basketball game to get our anger out. Mostly Aubrey, since she was having one of her pissy days. What's new? I think almost every day is a headache for Bree. Little did I know, there'd be more of an argument than anything. Anyhow, this should be anything short of ridiculous amusement. _

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

"Listen up everyone!" Aubrey shouted to command attention. "We are going to have a basketball game because little Freshman Chloe and badass Beca over here think it will be a productive way to vent our frustrations."

"Sports are an aca-awesome way to take out your anger without hurting anyone. As long as it isn't dodge ball, tackle football, lacrosse, and uh...so on. Sorry for babbling on," she shyly stated the last part, her cheeks slightly reddening.  
_  
Chloe's too cute. The rambling. The way her cheeks redden when she's embarrassed. Her cute little sunshiney smile. Her innocent charm._ _WHAT THE HELL?! What's she doing to me? I'm becoming romantic and sentimental. This is so not good...  
_  
Stacie interjected. "I know another way to take out your anger," she said with a disgustingly flirty wink.

Oh no...I know right where this is headed with her. The same direction it always is. _Chloe, please don't ask her. You'll regret it._

"What's the other way?" Chloe piped up.

_Damn it, she's just so curious and oblivious._

"Sex."

Chloe's face turned the brightest shade of pinky red that I think I've ever seen. _No wait, it's definitely the most humiliated I've seen her. It suits her; the innocence part. I probably should have stopped her from asking that. She kind of set herself up._ _I mean, come on, it's sexy Stacie we're talking about! _  
I see Stacie, Alice, Cynthia Rose, and Jessica all snickering loudly. It's probably because Chloe is now trying to hide her shame and face in the crook of my neck.

This time Fat Amy jumps in. "Oh yes, we all know how much you like sex Stacie. But don't put me down for anger management. Angry sex is not my thing. I can totally see Aubrey getting down though."

I can't help but burst out laughing because Amy is so dead on, it kind of scares me. Aubrey is beet red and everyone is staring at her. Everyone ends up laughing at this so-called revelation. _I'm going to bet Aubrey won't be impressed with Amy's much too honest answer._

"Amy? Don't say that kind of stuff in public! It's not professional!" Aubrey shouted in disbelief.

Cynthia-Rose chuckled. "We're professional? Girl, have you been on the same team as us? We can't even agree if it's on three or after three." She does have a point. _We're about as professional as the Treblemakers are polite. _

Aubrey looked less than thrilled. _I'm sure she's more than happy to share her opinion though. _"That's beside the point Cynthia-Rose. It's still embarrassing. Amy, how would you know about my sex life?" Aubrey questioned, glaring at Fat Amy.

Fat Amy turns her head around at hearing her name and looks intently at Aubrey. "I wouldn't. You're just so uptight in public. In private you have to be an absolute animal." Fat Amy howled with laughter as she dug her own grave.  
_  
Oh, Fat Amy, you are hilarious, but Aubrey is going to go all aca-evil on your ass during the game._I might be able to get away with making fun of Aubrey. It's only because I happen to be her best friend since we arrived at Barden College.

"AMY! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE TALKING ABOUT MY PRIVATE LIFE. IT'S PRIVATE FOR A REASON!" Aubrey shouted at about the loudest I'd ever heard her. _That's pretty loud, considering Aubrey is an extremely vocal person. And no, I don't mean it in the same way as Fat Amy. That's just gross you know. _

Beca's P.o.v -  
_She's so funny. Aubrey seriously needs to chillax, as Stacie and Cynthia-Rose would say. Chloe is still practically cowering into my side. Not that I mind...okay, I really have to stop whatever this feeling is! Haha, what is this feeling, so sudden and new? Wait, what the hell? Now I'm reciting Wicked. I didn't know I was capable of even knowing a play so damn girly. Come on, I'm badass Beca. So why am I acting like this? If any other person did what Chloe is doing, they'd get hit, really hard. Sure, I tease and flirt with her, but I don't actually have genuine feelings for her, do I? She's like an adorable puppy that you don't want to ignore. If you ignore her, she'll whimper and then you'll feel so guilty that you have no choice but to spoil or hug her. It's kind of not fair, but it's so true that I can't help but want to do anything for her. Great, now I sound totally and completely WHIPPED... I need to make fun of someone to get my mind off Chloe freakin' Beale! I might as well pick on Aubrey. She's easy to piss off.  
_  
I smirk in Aubrey's direction deviously. "So, when is the right time?"

"For what Beca?" Aubrey pondered.

"To share your private life matters?" I muster out, muffling my laughter afterward.

"Not you too Beca! Don't make fun of me. You're... I mean we're supposed to be intimidating the freshmen!" Aubrey tried to convince me with pleading eyes.

"I don't think that will make a good impression for either of us. I forgot; you don't care if you have any friends, as long as you win. Or as your dad would say, if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags," I say mockingly.

_If I didn't offend her before, I surely did now._

"BECA, WHAT THE HELL?! That's such a low blow. You know my parents, especially my dad's expectations are über high! In the aca-atmosphere as far as I know! I do like to win, but I care about everyone on this team!"

_For caring so much, she sure does like to boss around and pick on Chloe._

"Then why are you so vicious towards Chloe?" I ask, more directly than I intended to. "She didn't do or say anything remotely mean to you!" I'm heated now and my fists are clenched. Plus I'm glaring daggers at Aubrey. I feel a tug on my shirt and a warm breath tickling my ear.

Chloe is mouthing something along the lines of, "its okay, you don't need to stand up for me. I don't wanna come between yours and Aubrey's friendship."

Beca's P.o.v/meddlesome conscious -  
_She is way too sweet. I really don't deserve to be friends with such a cutie. I cannot believe I just said that... Chloes a ginger though! And that makes it okay for you to sort of hit on her? I don't know gah! Leave me alone conscious. I don't want your opinion now. Actually it's yours because I'm YOUR conscious, genius. Oh, right. Well, what should I do? You should do what you feel is right. You are no help conscious; I'm leaving. Once again, you can't leave me, I'm your conscious you scatterbrained fool! Fine!  
_  
"Beca, are you alright? You seemed out of it. Not that I think you're an airhead. I mean... I love airheads. The candy; it's one of my favorites and you're aca-awesome! Aww...I'm sorry..." she frowned and gave her best puppy dog eyes.

_God damn it...not the eyes; anything but the eyes. Okay, not anything, but you get where I'm coming from? And her little airhead spout; adorable.  
_  
"Y-yeah...I'm fine. Just a bit distracted and I love airheads too, especially when they're gingers and sing Maroon 5 and Boys Like Girls." I wink and I think she just about faints in my arms.

"Are you referring to me as an airhead, Beca?" Chloe innocently questions.

Aubrey cuts in with venom on the tip of her tongue and a devilish scowl. "Yes, you're an airhead. You don't speak up and even when you do, you mumble. You don't stand up for yourself because you let other people fight your battles for you. And you certainly don't have a spine or backbone of your own. Oh, and to top it all off, you're probably a crybaby. I just haven't seen you cry yet. I'm guessing today will be that day?" Chloe is tearing up now. _How dare she!_

Chloe has the gentlest soul on this whole god damn earth. How can Aubrey go around saying something so hateful? Who does she think she is? Why if she wasn't my best friend, I'd rip her vocal chords out and I'd be so much worse than those bloodthirsty wolves! Screw that; screw her! I'm gonna tell her off. She needs a well deserved Beca bashing.

"You know what Aubrey? You're being despicable! I don't see how you can say all those things without feeling any remorse. I'm badass Beca and even I know no one has the right to say that to anyone! You made Chloe cry and you think I'm going to back you up? Yeah right!" I couldn't stop myself before I said the next line that changed the nature of our friendship. "I wish it were Chloe who I'd met our freshmen year instead of you!" I snapped my hands up to cover my mouth and stared at Chloe in disbelief.

Aubrey laughed painfully. "So that's how you honestly feel about me?" Aubrey sniffled while a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

I looked at Aubrey apologetically. "I'm sorry. It just slipped out. You just make me so mad sometimes an-"

"Shut it Beca! You liar! WHY DON'T YOU GO SPOON WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALREADY?!" Aubrey spat with venom.

"My girlfriend!?" _Am I that obvious with how I feel? _Chloe's tears had somewhat subsided by now, thankfully.

"She's practically all over you! She'd be sitting in your lap if you two weren't standing up!"

I looked at Chloe to see her reaction. _Yup, she's blushing as expected and it's still cute every single time. _

"You are so whipped," Fat Amy pointed directly at me.

_Whipped? Ehh, she's actually right. No use in denying it I guess.  
_  
Stacie smirked and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Chloe has you wrapped around her finger. She could probably convince you to go see Wicked. You know, the girly musical?"

"Yes, we know Stacie. Everyone knows what Wicked is," I dryly say, rolling my eyes.

"Only because I just told you!"

"Sure, let's go with that Stacie. Because no one knew about the musical until you told us all."

I wonder why Aubrey hasn't interrupted rudely yet. _Aubrey is clearly still fuming. I can see her nearly exploding. Hopefully not an evacuate the bowels kind of way. That would just be the cherry on top for today..._

"So Beca, you like the ladies too? It's good I'm not the only one batting for the same team!" Cynthia-Rose exclaimed excitedly.

I saw Denise mouth "I told you we weren't the only ones."

_If she's trying to be sneaky, it's not working at all. Somehow, I don't think that's her intention. _

"I'm not gay, if that's what you're getting at. I only have eyes for Chloe Beale," I reply sarcastically, but there was definitely truth thrown in there too. Chloe's face flushed again and she finally let go of me. _Geez, my body is warm all over, or maybe she was keeping me warm. I HAVE GOT TO STOP.  
_  
Fat Amy gave Denise the weirdest look ever. "Lesbihonest. There are ten of us and it's more than likely that three or four of us are gay and it isn't just black beauty anymore."  
_  
There would be twelve girls here, but Aubrey and every member has to abide to her precious rules. Therefore, Kori and Mary Elise are no more. I liked them too. Aubrey said they were treble-boned and Fat Amy called them *cough* sluts jokingly. Or was she serious? I don't know.  
_  
Aubrey was fed up. "I think you're on to something Amy. Anyways, I don't care what anyone says. We are playing that game now because I'm still pissed and sick of this pointless chitchat."

Lilly whispered so softly no one heard her say, "thank goodness, I don't want to have to bring Kimmy Jin out here."

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Aubrey's P.o.v -  
_I'm so mad at Beca. After all we've been through, and she throws me away for some freshmen she has a girl crush on? Aca-scuseable? Definitely not. I'll show her whose boss! She probably assumes I'm jealous or some crazy rift is occurring between us. Maybe if Beca didn't choose Chloe over me, I wouldn't be so pissed off._

"Since you're so fond of one another, I'll put you two on the same team," I stated.

Chloe surprisingly spoke up. "Aubrey, actually in sports you have two different people picking one person at a-"

"Aca-scuse me? I'm picking the teams and you're with Beca. That's the last I want to hear of this," I fervently order.

"O-okay...sorry Aubrey. You can decide who's on who's team"

"No Chloe, don't apologize for Aubrey's domineering ways!" Beca leered at me. "She shouldn't be talking about anyone that way, especially you." Beca glared at me, sending a fearsome look that could rival my hostile stares.

"It's okay Beca, you don't have to defend me. I don't want to make the situation any worse," Chloe told Beca. _Submissive; that's what Chloe is. I don't even see why Beca likes her. She has the ginger thing to her advantage. I'll admit, that's hot, but she's not the fiery ginger I expected. I wonder if Beca likes her since she'd be the "guy" in the relationship. Not that I ever pegged Beca as one to be interested in girls. I don't have anything against lesbianism; it's just Beca fell hard and fast for Chloe. I don't understand when exactly she thought it was okay for her to fall for another girl without my permission. Then again, it's Beca, and she does what she wants_.

I search Beca for hope. All I see is a defensive look on her face. She's ready to help Chloe at all costs. I don't enjoy arguing with Beca, but she makes it nearly impossible to not fight with her. She almost always has this cocky smirk plastered on, except today it's replaced by an almost hateful resentfulness.

"Stand up for yourself Chloe. No wonder you have no confidence and have Beca fight all your battles for you." _Ouch, that was a low blow._ _Earlier was pretty bad too though. She probably doesn't speak up because she's afraid of how I'll react. I guess I can't blame her._

"SHUT UP AUBREY. EVERYONE GETS THAT YOU DON'T LIKE CHLOE BECAUSE SHE'S A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU'LL EVER BE." _I've never heard Beca yell so loudly. She must really care for Chloe. I just wish it wasn't at my expense. I guess I deserve it. The worst part isn't that what she said hits deep, it's that it's completely true. I messed up though, and it's too late to turn back now. _I don't even feel like fighting back. Let's start this much delayed game already.

"You're right Beca. I'm a bitter person and I'm a horrible friend. If I were you, I would've left me ages ago. I get why you like her. It's not that you had to make a choice between her and someone else. It's that Chloe makes you a better you." _Ugh, I am acting like such a sap._Eveyone is staring at me with their mouths agape as if I just accepted bologna Barb onto the team.

"Whoa. Um, okay then," Beca replied in a confused manner. She looked skeptical, but she relaxed after a bit and seemed to still be in shock.

Chloe clapped her hands together. "I think it's really sweet what you said, Aubrey." Of course you do. She gave me a small smile and shuffled her feet nervously. _Maybe shy girls are cute after all. _"Thank you."

"N-no problem. Could we start playing?" _What the- did I just stutter? I never stutter. Like never ever in my life! _

"Yeah, let's start the game. It's what we came here to do in the first place," Beca pointed out. She didn't look angry anymore. Beca looked like she was in shock still and wanted to use the game as cover so she didn't have to talk to me.

_That's fine. I'll get out my emotions when we play._

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Beca's P.o.v again -  
_Aubrey is freakin' bipolar; I swear. One minute she's going all haywire and the next thing I know, she's giving Chloe her blessing? This must be a blessing from the aca-gods! Blessings only happens when people get married. We are not getting married anytime soon? Why am I thinking about this now?! The things Chloe does to me and she doesn't have clue. Or is she scheming with her pretty little innocent face on how to turn me to mush? WHAT A GENIUS. _

Aubrey still looks fairly pissy, but there's still no sign of turning that frown upside down. No hint of a smile or a chance for contentness. She still has her arms crossed, giving off an angry vibe and it looks like she might use foul play. I guess we'll see.

"Alright let's get the teams decided. Beca, Chloe, Jessica, Fat Amy, and Stacie are on one team. Cynthia-Rose, Denise, Alice, Lilly, and I make up the other team. Got it, everyone?" Aubrey challenged.

Everyone said "okay" in unison.

_Aubrey lied down more rules in her, she's the boss way.  
_"We're going to play five minute periods and pretty much all the regulation rules apply, including fouls. Our team will start with the ball. I assume there will be no complaints with this?"

No one answered her. _As Fat Amy would say, "aca-awkward." _

"Fine. Since no one is going to reply, go!"

_And the game has begun._

Aubrey passes in the ball to Alice and she slowly dribbles the ball towards the hoop. "Alice, pass it to Cynthia-Rose," Aubrey commands. _Already bossing them around on the first play... She really is a sore loser._Alice passes it to Cynthia-Rose and she shoots a far jumper that barely rims out.

Stacie easily rebounds the ball. _She is a giant compared to anyone else, but I don't think she's much of a baller._"Stacie!" I call for the ball and get it. I start running and dribbling down the court. I see Chloe down further ready to score.

"Here Chloe," I chuck the ball fast and hard and she still manages to catch it. Aubrey is in front of her blocking the basket. Chloe does this fancy spin move, evades her, gets hit on the arm, and still scores two points!

"Two points for Chloe," I shout happily, grinning from ear to ear. "And a free throw too!"

If looks could kill...I'm almost positive Aubrey would have punched me in the face if it were just the two of us. _I could totally take her. She may be taller, but she's not stronger or faster.  
_  
Chloe smiled at me and I know I must be wearing a goofy grin, but I don't care. I smiled back immediately and saw her dreamily staring back at me. I gestured for her to go shoot her free throw before Aubrey blows out a wind pipe.

"Stop dawdling and get to the foul line, Chloe. We're playing a game, not singing love songs," Aubrey reminded her.

Chloe snapped out of her daze. "Oh yeah, sorry." Chloe jogs towards the foul line. Aubrey aggressively chucks the ball to Chloe, but she isn't fazed in the slightest. She bends down, spins the ball, bounces it three times, and rises up to shoot. Swoosh; a perfect free throw. _She is so perfect.  
_  
Lilly happens to get the ball. Aubrey points at her and gestures for her to take out the ball. _She looks utterly confused and terrified, which is kind of the same look, so..._

Lilly manages to pass in the ball, only to have Chloe steal the ball, and dish it to Fat Amy, who easily makes a five foot shot.

5-0 and we're only a minute into the game.

This time it's Denise who takes it out. She gives it to Lilly who cautiously goes down the court, rises up for a three. _It's a bank three, but it goes in! Everyone is agape. Who would've known? It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for...  
_  
"Nice one Lilly!" Cynthia-Rose yells encouragingly. "Thanks. I want to be able to dunk one day," Lilly whispers in a painstakingly quiet voice, but we all hear and wonder where she comes up with all these ideas.

Chloe takes out the ball and passes it to Jessica. She runs down the court and throws me the ball. I use the fadeaway so I can create some space between Alice and me. It actually goes in_. I'm amazed; I really am!_Time flies. There's only a minute left and now it's 7-3.

Aubrey looks to pass it into Cynthia-Rose. She gets the ball, sprints down, and passes it to Denise. Denise tosses it to Aubrey who slices by the defense to get a layup. 7-5. Thirty seconds left.

I take out the ball and pass it to Stacie. She walks down the court, strutting like she's in a fashion show, except she's bouncing a damn ball and looks like an idiot. She has a huge smile plastered on her face; taking her sweet ass time and the quarter is almost over. Guys and girls are now out here watching the game. _This'll be interesting. _

"Stacie, don't walk! We only have ten seconds left! Pass the damn ball," I abruptly call out. "Stacie, those guys are all staring. Why are they staring? Chloe innocently questions.

Stacie just laughs loudly, turns around and winks at the guys. "It's not my fault all the guys think I'm hot and they want to bang me." _Stacie is much too crude. _

All of a sudden Lilly comes out of nowhere and swipes the ball away from Stacie. I told her to pass it_. I knew this was going to happen. _Lilly jets to the other side and gets the assist because Cynthia-Rose gets a bucket. 7-7 after the first quarter...

"Thanks Stacie. We could have been ahead if you didn't walk," I spat out.

"It's just a game Beca. Calm down. There's a lot of game left to play," Stacie reminded me.

Fat Amy looked exhausted. I'm actually surprised she agreed to playing, but I'm glad she did 'cause we need this to be a fair five on five. "I really think I shouldn't have agreed to play basketball. I'm like super tired and we're not even halfway done!" _Fat Amy doesn't do cardio, but she's at least exercising now. _

"Let's finish this quarter Amy. Then we'll take a break," Aubrey instructed.

Fat Amy nodded very slowly and reluctantly agreed to Aubrey's proposal. "Fine, but don't expect jogging, running, or anything cardio related."

"Good. Start period number two."

Aubrey always has the ball in her grasp. _How cocky and egotistical._ _Guess I can't expect much else. _

The second and third period went by in a blur. The time went by faster than I could process. Every single person scored once, if not more_. I'm in awe of Chloe. I never knew she played basketball so well. Cutest baller ever! I really need to quit thinking about Chloe every chance I get. It can't be healthy and it's kind of weird. Gah, but she's too cute not to talk about. Shut up Beca! She's gonna hear your thoughts. That's ridiculous...you're being paranoid. Thoughts are meant to be your private little world. Whatever, we'll finish this later. _

The score stands at an even 30-30. _Five minutes left and we have to win. Losing is not an option. I'm really starting to sound like Aubrey..._

I pass in the ball swiftly to Chloe. One of the guys watching the game yells something to Stacie. "Stacie, who's your cute ginger friend? I haven't seen her before!" Stacie grins back at him and turns Chloe around so she can see him clearly, even though we're in the middle of a game. "Tom, this is Chloe." She points to Chloe, who looks beyond nervous. Stacey continues the introduction. "She's a freshman and she's really sweet, so don't do anything bad to her because I'll have to kill you."

Tom smiles at Chloe and she returns a shy smile. _Then I feel something. It's a feeling I don't like. I don't want this guy talking to Chloe or being anywhere near her._ _Now I sound like a freakin' over protective girlfriend. She's not my girlfriend. I'd be stoked if she was...wait, I would? I honestly don't know anymore. I'm just so, so jealous? Beca Mitchell does not get jealous!_

"Chloe, let's finish the game and then you can talk to what's his face," I say, envy dripping off my tongue.

"Sure Beca." She gives Tom a wave and walks back to the middle of the court.

_At least she's not talking to him or isn't by him; for now. _

Aubrey cuts in. "Thanks for the interruption Stacie and Chloe. Can we get back to the game?" Aubrey asks, obviously ticked off.

"Yes," everyone simultaneously relies.

"Oh, have you guys heard that song Titanium by David Guetta and Sia?" Fat Amy asks.

"You're a little late. That songs been out for quite awhile now, but it is one of my favorites," I say vibrantly. "If there's one thing I love above everything, it would be music."

Chloe looks like she's withholding a secret. "No way! That's one of my favorite songs too. It really builds."

"You know David Guetta?" _I just wasn't expecting her to have the same taste in music.  
_  
"I may be shy, but I know good music when I hear it.

"I think I like you even more Chloe." _I already knew she was going to blush and yep, there it is. Who knew shy girls could be so entertaining._Everybody else was watching our conversation intently.

"Did you know Titanium is one of the strongest metals in existence and that it's in most of the environment?"

"No, tell me more," I say interested.

"Okay." _She giggles cutely and I am nothing but putty in her hands. _"The song Titanium is about how a person is strong enough to withstand trials and tribulations and not lose hope in the midst of disaster or hardships. Specifically, it's most likely about a failed relationship or not getting a chance to even be with this person. The individual is strong enough to take the rejection and doesn't let it ruin their life. It's funny; titanium is in water bodies, rocks, and even soil! I'm going to stop talking now. I never talk this much, sorry." She never once broke eye contact while she was telling me all this info.

"Don't apologize. It was really cute. You're really cute," I wink to send her over the edge. She turns the cutest shade of pink and looks flustered by my compliment.

"Thanks Beca. Time to play?"

"Yeah," I say a little too happily.  
_  
I am seriously whipped._

(About four in half minutes later)

Only twenty four seconds left and it's 39-41. We get the ball last. Jessica throws the ball into me. I practically fly down the court bouncing the ball. I bounce pass it to Fat Amy who doesn't move at all. She just passes it to Stacie. Only ten seconds left! "Pass it to me," I declared! She instantaneously obeyed me and I have the ball in my hands again. There isn't much time. "Ready?" I whisper to Chloe. She nods. I use a backhanded pass to confuse the other girls, while Chloe sneakily gets past some of the defenders with possession of the ball. But Cynthia-Rose and Aubrey are the inside defenders. _They're quite a bit taller than Chloe, but height doesn't matter; the most successful people don't let obstacles get the best of them._Five seconds. Chloe jab steps Cynthia-Rose and breaks her ankles, causing her to fall. Aubrey charges directly to defend Chloe. Chloe uses the quickest pump fake ever; then shoots the fadeaway jump shot! It rattles around for what feels like days.

All heads whip around to the rim and we all wait to see who's victorious.

_I couldn't even bare to look. I hope the basketball will somehow roll around and rim in. I shut my eyes in avid anticipation._

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

* * *

**Longest chapter I have ever written; EVER. I feel accomplished for some strange reason. Breaking your ankles is not as bad as it sounds. Well not exactly. It's a basketball term. It's where a player does a combination of dribbling, crossovers, or fakes that make a defender fall down or stumble. I didn't go through the whole basketball game because I didn't want to bore anyone. I love basketball to death, but not everyone does, so I don't want to make anyone else suffer. If you're confused about any basketball terms or anything else in my story feel free to PM me or write it down in a review. I'll try to update chapter 6 sooner. I already have the title locked down ;)**


End file.
